


Wonderful Cries

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Caspian has to depart while you are pregnant because of his duties. But when he comes back, you are already in labour.





	Wonderful Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff, I hope you all like it, tell me what you think of it :D

He rested his large hand on your round belly. You were still asleep, your chest slowly rising and falling under the sheets at the rhythm of your peaceful breathing. He could feel the baby moving under his large palm, and the shy feeling made him smile.

Six weeks left before the baby would come…

Caspian let a dreamy smile appear on his lips. He felt so lucky, watching you while you were asleep, so peaceful on a beautiful morning, your first child just a few weeks away.

What did he do to deserve you?

You shifted slightly, your eyelids fluttering open, and he lost himself in your infinite eyes.

“Hello, my love,” he breathed, dropping a sweet peck on your lips, making you smile.

“Hullo,” you whispered, your voice still hoarse with sleep.

“How do you feel today? Did you rest enough?”

“I slept very well.”

“The baby didn’t wake you up?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Caspian smiled.

“We don’t know if the baby will be a girl or a boy yet…” he reminded you.

“I know it’ll be a boy,” you said, confidence making your tone firm.

“How can you know?”

“I can feel it. I know it’s a boy.”

“We won’t have long to wait to know now, anyway.”

He brushed his knuckles against your cheek in a tender caress.

“Would you like me to ask for breakfast to be brought up here?” he asked softly

“Aren’t you supposed to go to work?”

“Royal duties can wait one more hour so I can enjoy the company of my beloved wife,” he replied, brushing his nose against yours, making you smile before crushing his lips to yours.

“Stay here then,” you nodded, stroking his cheek. “You’ll be gone soon after all.”

“I have to go, it’s important. We need to expand our trades with other kingdoms.”

“I know,” you nodded. “I still wish you could stay here with us.”

“My love, don’t worry,” he reassured you. “I’ll be gone for three weeks. I’ll be here when the baby arrives. I’ll be with you the weeks before to prepare everything. I’ll be here. I promise. I’ll be by your side. You know I’ll always be by your side, whatever may happen.”

You smiled, nodding, kissing softly his chin.

“I’m not sure I could do this on my own,” you admitted in a hushed whisper. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough…”

But Caspian cupped your cheek, his brown eyes diving into yours.

“You’re far stronger than I am, you know?” he whispered. “You’ll be just fine. You’re so brave. But I’ll be here. I promise. I’ll be here, and I’ll help you. We’ll get through this together.”

You exchanged a smile, before Caspian would drop a peck on your lips, getting up to bring you breakfast.

“Anything particular that you would like, love?” he asked, his hand already resting on the doorknob.

“Toasts.”

“Alright,” he smiled, amused.

“What is so amusing?”

“You keep changing your mind about breakfast ever since we learned that you were pregnant.”

“Really?”

“Yesterday you wanted only fruits, and the day before you wanted croissants…”

“Alright, alright, blame my changing mood on the little guy in there, right ?” you laughed, resting your hand on your swollen belly.

Caspian merely walked away, laughing, closing the door behind him.

He felt so lucky…

———————————————-

The day had come. You didn’t want to bid Caspian goodbye before all the Lords and Ladies, you didn’t want to keep your composure before them and merely drop a shy kiss on your husband’s cheek when he would be away for three weeks. You wanted to part from him the way you were parting from him now…

Holding on him as tightly as you could, running a hand through his hair, kissing his lips until you were both short of breath, feeling his heart beating against yours…

He rested his lips against your forehead and heaved a sigh, the heat of his breath spreading across your skin.

“I have to go now, my love,” he whispered.

“Just one more minute…” you pleaded, holding him even closer to you.

You breathed deeply his scent, memorizing it carefully…

Fire in the hearth, candles, a touch of mint and spices…

“I love you,” he whispered, his eyes now closed. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“Be careful on the road,” you admonished, looking up at him, and he opened his eyes again to dive into your gaze. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will be careful. I’ll be just fine. And in three weeks I’ll be back, and we’ll have two full weeks left to get prepared for the baby. Everything will be just fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. I’ll be here in three weeks, whatever may happen there.”

You stroked his cheeks tenderly.

“I love you, Caspian.”

“I love you too, Y/N. More than anything in this world.”

He looked down at your stomach, and knelt down to face your swollen belly.

“Be kind,” he told the baby, caressing tenderly the round surface. “Don’t wake up your mother in the middle of the night. I’ll soon be back.”

He kissed your belly through your large dress, before rising again, taking both your hands in his.

“I need to go,” he said again, and this time you nodded, tears shining in your eyes. “No, don’t cry, my love. I want to remember your smile. Come on, now, give me a smile.”

You laughed at him, and now although your eyes were still glimmering with withheld tears, you had a smile on your face.

“Here, much better,” he smiled at you tenderly.

He kissed your lips one last time.

“Goodbye, Y/N,” he whispered, his brow resting against yours.

“Goodbye, Caspian.”

One last peck on your nose and he turned around, walking out of your bedroom and closing the door behind him.

You let yourself fall on your bed, a tear rolling down your cheek, while you watched the sun burning in the sky still red with dawn.

You missed him already…

——————————————————————-

The violent pain woke you up instantly, your eyes snapping open. It wasn’t normal. This short, sharp pain. You rested a hand on your round belly, but the baby wasn’t moving, not enough for you to feel it under your fingers anyway. But the pain quickly came back, like a tidal wave, and you let out a low groan.

Somehow you knew what was happening. Instinct, probably.

The baby was coming.

But the baby was two weeks early, and when you looked outside, the moon was still there, hung on the inky sky.

Caspian was to arrive at dawn…

A new wave of pain, and this time you felt tears rising to your eyes.

You weren’t ready. You didn’t feel like you could do this without Caspian but you didn’t have a choice anyway.

Caspian had required before he left that a guard would be on sentry before your door at every hour, day or night, in case something went wrong, and you were thankful for Caspian’s zealous protection towards you and the baby now.

“HELP!” you shouted. “HELP!”

The next second, the soldier was stepping into the room, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“The baby’s coming,” you breathed through gritted teeth, trying to control the pain. “Get the doctor right away!”

The soldier nodded, hurrying out of the room.

You winced, groaning loudly again.

You were crying.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Caspian should have been here…

——————————————————

Dawn was still shy when Caspian finally arrived. He knew he had forced the pace through the night, but he couldn’t wait for any longer to see you. He had missed you so much…

He just longed for a warm bath with you, he longed for your lips, and your soft touch, and your merry laugh…

He longed for you…

He dismounted in a hurry, and ran through the courtyard, not caring about the people hurrying towards him.

He just needed to see you…

He walked into the large castle, ran through several corridors, before hearing one of the generals call for him.

“Not now, Lord Amras,” Caspian cried above his shoulders. “I need to see my wife…”

“Your Highness, you can’t see her now.”

“Duties can wait.”

“Your Highness…”

But then he was close enough to his bedroom to hear it…

A loud, heartbreaking shout that pierced the shy light of the young dawn, echoing throughout the corridors of stone.

Caspian froze, turning towards the soldier behind him with his eyes wide with terror.

“What…?”

But the Lord was smiling.

“The baby is coming earlier than expected.”

Caspian slowly smiled, aghast.

“The baby…?” he breathed.

The general nodded, a grin on his face.

But your next torturous shout brought Caspian right back to reality, and he ran even faster than before towards the bedroom again, oblivious of the soldier who kept on trying to stop him.

He arrived in the right corridor, out of breath but not caring about it. There were people assembled before the door and he recognized all his closest advisors.

They all looked up at him.

“Your Highness…”

“What happened? When did it start?” Caspian asked in a hurry.

“Less than an hour ago,” Reepicheep answered. “We don’t know anything for now.”

Caspian strode to the door, but when he tried the doorknob, the door was locked.

“We can’t get in,” Reepicheep told him. “The doctor said…”

But you shouted so loudly again…

“I need to get in there,” Caspian breathed.

He violently knocked on the door, but no one answered.

“LET ME IN!” he shouted to the people inside.

He heard you calling for his name, but he was pulled away from the door by several of the Lords around him.

“Your Highness, you can’t go inside. The doctor will refuse. Everything will be fine. They need to be alone, anyone else would just get in their way and slow them down. You wouldn’t be helping.”

Caspian shrugged them off, but didn’t try to get in the room again. He closed his eyes, wincing at the sound of your shouts.

“She’ll be just fine, it’s normal,” Amras reassured him.

Caspian started to pace nervously. He winced at everyone of your loud shouts.

He was so scared… the sound of your cries caused him physical pain.

After a while he sat down on the ground, in the middle of the corridor, biting his nails. His whole body was trembling.

He thought again about that day he had met you at the Christmas ball. Your long dark dress, your hair floating around you, your eyes shining brighter than all the candles alit in the room… A smile formed on his lips at the memory. He could see the scene playing before him all over again : his clumsy hello, your bright smile, his shaking hand as he accompanied you throughout the ballroom to dance, the feeling of your fingers against his clothed shoulder…

He had fallen for you that very night and had never stopped falling more and more for you ever since.

He could remember your long walks through the snow. He could see himself bend down on one knee to ask for your hand as the first flowers of spring were starting to open up into full colourful blossoms. He could see your bright grin and the tears of joy in your eyes, and he could hear your voice answer with a shy ‘yes’ that sent him straight to heaven.

Your wedding was perfect… every day that had followed with you by him side were perfect to Caspian.

You had made his life a brighter place.

And now you were shouting so loudly your throat was probably sore, but there was nothing he could do to ease your pain, and it was killing him. He wished he could run into the room and cradle you in his arms and make all the pain go away. But he couldn’t…

The next shout was even louder than all the ones before and he jumped on his feet, hurrying to the door, trying to hear something, anything at all, he tried the doorknob but the door was still locked and then…

Then he heard them. The loud cries. High-pitched shouts he had never heard before. His heart froze in his chest, like all his muscles actually…

He was a father now…

He finally shook himself, trying to knock on the door again.

Before he could call, a woman opened the door, carrying a bucket full of water and clothes red with blood.

Caspian’s eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard. But now the door was open, and he quickly reacted, rushing into the room.

You were lying on the bed, you seemed exhausted. You were covered with sweat, and pale as sheet…

He rushed by your side, a smile forming on your face at the sight of him hurrying towards you.

A nurse tried to stop him, but he gently pushed her away as you extended your hand towards him.

He sat on the bed next to you. He looked around, but couldn’t spot the baby anywhere and he guessed that the nurses and doctors were taking care of his newborn child, so he turned towards you again.

“Love…” he breathed.

You held his hand tightly in yours while he swept the sweat away from your brow.

“I did it,” you whispered, still out of breath.

“Yes, you were so strong,” he smiled. “I’m so proud.”

But you could see all the worry and fear in his eyes.

“How do you feel?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“Exhausted,” you smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here. I heard you calling through the door.”

“It was locked, I couldn’t get in.”

“It’s okay. Hearing your voice was enough, it gave me strengths.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you at all, I shouldn’t have gone there. I should have stayed with you, I should have been here…”

“You were here. It’s okay. And well… the baby decided to hurry and be impatient.”

You exchanged a smile, before he would leaned down to kiss you.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too.”

But you were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the bed.

And you stared at the baby enveloped in a towel…

“We cleaned the baby up a bit,” the nurse smiled, before handing the little child to you.

You held the baby in your arm. You had imagined the scene a million times but… nothing had prepared you for this. You could have never imagined the power of the feelings that rushed onto your heart, overwhelming, when you dived into your baby’s dark eyes.

You smiled. Your child had Caspian’s eyes.

“Congratulations,” the nurse added. “It’s a boy.”

You could feel tears running down your cheeks, and you heard Caspian sniffing next to you.

“It’s a boy?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yes, you have a son.”

You grinned, looking up at Caspian, not surprised to find tears upon his cheeks too.

“I told you it was a boy,” he chuckled.

He chuckled as well, kissing your temple. You were shaking, but you could feel that he was shaking too.

“You want to hold him?” you asked him.

He grinned, nodding.

You gave him your son, and he held him gently, his movements cautious and slow.

This little boy seemed so fragile, so little in his arms…

He had both a grin on his lips and tears wetting his short beard. He slipped his finger in the baby’s little hand. The child seemed so fragile, Caspian was afraid to hurt him. He brushed his thumb upon the baby’s hand, and the child stared straight into his father’s eyes.

Caspian grinned.

“Hello, son…”


End file.
